


All of Our Flaws (Lie There Hand in Hand)

by SaltyServal



Series: SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu gets drunk af don’t do that kids, I promise this all turns out fine, M/M, Misunderstandings, SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal
Summary: Atsumu sighed, studying his boyfriend. He was about to speak when Kiyoomi said those words and consequently sent his mind spiralling. Atsumu sat up sharply, narrowing his eyes. Kiyoomi’s tone was flippant, causing another knot of anxiety to worm its way into his chest.“What.” Atsumu said, trying to sound neutral, albeit failing miserably. He sounded harsh and tense. Kiyoomi gazed down at him, one eyebrow raised. “What did ya mean by that?”“One of the first things I ever said to you was that. I asked you on our first date if you were going to ruin me.” Kiyoomi said slowly. Atsumu pushed himself away, glaring at him.ORKiyoomi is bad at saying what he means, and Atsumu took it too literally.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205345
Kudos: 83
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	All of Our Flaws (Lie There Hand in Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine: Misunderstandings

“I think you’re going to ruin me.” Sakusa Kiyoomi said one day, shaking his head slightly. Miya Atsumu glanced over at him, confusion rippling in his gaze. The pair were lying together on the couch, choosing to stay in rather than go out with the team. They had just won a decisive victory against EJP Raijin. It had been rather amusing for Atsumu to see Rintarou’s face when they shook hands.

The silent declaration of a rematch. 

Kiyoomi had been unsettled for the entire day. Atsumu had noticed how off he had been all day, the discomfort and anxiety obvious. At first he had assumed it was just nerves for the game, but when it persisted post win, he knew there was something more.

And he barely looked at Atsumu. Whenever he tried to address him, he would turn away and act as flippant as possible, brushing him off. Atsumu backed off, trying (and failing) to understand what was going on with his boyfriend. 

Atsumu had finally suggested that they spent the night in. Perhaps he would be willing to talk to him in a less crowded area. Where it was just them. 

He was dead wrong. 

Kiyoomi continued to ignore him, his mind clearly elsewhere. His eyes were glazed over throughout their silent dinner. Atsumu couldn’t figure out what he had done. He assumed it was him; Kiyoomi liked to give the silent treatment to those he was upset with. 

Albeit he rarely used it on Atsumu, knowing how much he hated it. 

So either something else was amiss, or he majorly fucked up. 

Atsumu sighed, studying his boyfriend. He was about to speak when Kiyoomi said  _ those words  _ and consequently sent his mind spiralling. Atsumu sat up sharply, narrowing his eyes. Kiyoomi’s tone was flippant, causing another knot of anxiety to worm its way into his chest. 

“What.” Atsumu said, trying to sound neutral, albeit failing miserably. He sounded harsh and tense. Kiyoomi gazed down at him, one eyebrow raised. “What did ya mean by that?”

“One of the first things I ever said to you was that. I asked you on our first date if you were going to ruin me.” Kiyoomi said slowly. Atsumu pushed himself away, glaring at him. His mind was already spiralling, horrible ideas of what would be said next springing to his mind. He coiled back, fully separating himself from Kiyoomi.

“And?” Atsumu said, a cold tone bleeding into his voice. 

“I think I was right.” Kiyoomi hummed back. He looked like he was about to say more. Atsumu didn’t want to hear it. He knew what would happen next. He was going to break up with him. He was going to walk away. Blood roared in his ears. Atsumu wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of doing this. He was going to run first, while he had the chance. 

“If I’m going ta ruin ya, like  _ ya just said,  _ then just get rid of me and be done with it!” Atsumu snapped, standing up. Kiyoomi’s brow furled in confusion, his jaw dropping slightly. Atsumu tugged his coat off of the couch, throwing it over his shoulders. He grabbed his wallet and phone, trekking toward the door. 

“Wait, Ats--” Kiyoomi started to say, desperation coloring his voice. 

“Save it.” Atsumu spat. He ripped open the door. “If I’m the one who ruined ya, I’ll do ya a favor and get out of yer life.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response. Atsumu strode out of their apartment, slamming the door behind him.

He stalked down the hallway, hands in his pockets. He just wanted to get out. He needed to breathe, to think. Atsumu had no idea how he fucked up. He racked his memory, trying to place where it went wrong. He must have said something stupid, something wrong. 

Atsumu wished he knew what. It was confusing him to no end. His head was already throbbing as grief welled up in his throat. He blinked his eyes rapidly, forcing the tears to stay out of his eyes. He would not dignify the man who called him ruination with tears. 

Atsumu stepped into the elevator. He had no idea where he was going, just that he was walking and would not stop. He had to clear his thoughts. 

He must have wandered Osaka for the better part of the hour when he finally stopped in front of a bar. Normally, he would have turned around. Atsumu had a notorious lack of tolerance for alcohol. He avoided the many drinking contests he was challenged to by Bokuto. 

But somehow, drowning his memories seemed like the best option. Atsumu pushed the door open and stepped inside, the pungent scent of alcohol already intoxicating him. 

Ruining him. 

-

Atsumu thought that he should have thought this through more. 

Six rounds later, his mind was all but gone. The world was a haze. He was laughing too loud, talking too loud. Everything was too loud, in his opinion. But he was living for, enthralled with. Atsumu could barely remember why he was upset. 

Oh yeah, Kiyoomi. Him being ruined and all. Or ruining him. One of those. Kiyoomi’s words were blurred in his mind. He could barely remember them now. He signalled to the bartender for another shot. 

“Tsum-Tsum?” The astonished cry sounded behind him as he downed the liquid. Atsumu turned slightly, his vision swirling. He grinned. 

“Heeeey ‘Okuto.” He slurred, lifting his now-empty glass in greeting. “What’re ya doin’ here?” Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and Hinata Shouyou were standing side by side with mirrored expressions of confusion. Atsumu cocked his head, blinking at them. 

“This is where the team was going tonight.” Hinata said, his voice unusually concerned. Atsumu furled his brow. Oh yeah. The team. The team that went out for drinks when him and Kiyoomi decided to stay in. A terrible move, when he reflected on it. Maybe the fight wouldn’t have happened if they had just gone with the group. 

“Ohhh…” Atsumu said, his own voice sounding faraway in his head. “Cool.”

“The better question is what are you doing here?” Akaashi asked. The three slid into seats around him. Atsumu could practically feel the concern radiating off of them, yet his mind could barely register it. 

“Omi an’ I fought.” Atsumu said simply. Hinata leaned open and whispered something to Bokuto. Atsumu strained to hear, but gave up. He raised his glass and nodded at the bartender. Akaashi reached over and plucked the glass from his grip. Atsumu whined slightly, reaching for it. 

“That’s enough, Miya-san.” Akaashi said, not unkindly. Atsumu sighed and laid his face on the bar counter. Hinata had got up from his seat and was calling someone. Atsumu didn’t know who, nor did he care. His head was fuzzy, and his vision started to blackout. 

Akaashi was rubbing his back, saying something he couldn’t discern. The warm feeling of intoxication was taking hold, a strange sense of calm washing over him. He didn’t know how much time had passed when Hinata returned, another person at his side. 

Atsumu looked up, narrowing his eyes. He recoiled back, clenching his fists. He would have stood up, had it not been for the fact that his sense of balance was so skewed while seated. 

“Why is  _ he  _ ‘ere?” Atsumu growled out, staring pointedly at Hinata. The ginger shrugged, stepping away. Bokuto and Akaashi also moved back, giving Atsumu and Kiyoomi plenty of room. 

“Atsumu, I’m so sorry.” Kiyoomi started, keeping his voice steady and clear. Atsumu was surprised how easily he picked it up. Perhaps it was because part of him wanted to hear what he had to say.

“Ya should be. Asshole.” Atsumu replied reflexively. Kiyoomi sighed, his black curls bouncing as he shook his head. 

“I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Kiyoomi continued, his voice gentle. Atsumu crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

“Weeeell… Ya did.” Atsumu said, hissing the words out. Kiyoomi flinched slightly. He nodded once, stepping forward. He wanted to shove him away, but his arms refused to function. Kiyoomi slid into the seat next to him. 

“And I never meant to.” Kiyoomi murmured. “I’m so sorry.” He reached forward, taking his hand. Atsumu let him, his resolve melting away. He faceplanted into Kiyoomi’s shoulder exhaling loudly. The spiker hugged him, helping him to his feet. 

“We’re gonna talk ‘bout this more tomorrow.” He grumbled. Kiyoomi shifted, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“That’s fine.” Kiyoomi nodded, helping him toward the door. Atsumu ignored the rest of the people in the bar, focused on not falling over. Kiyoomi brought him to the car and helped him into the passenger seat. 

“‘M sore for gettin’ so upset.” Atsumu said once he got settled into the seat. His stomach churned and he bit back an yelp. Kiyoomi sensed his discomfort and handed him a bag. Atsumu accepted it gratefully. 

“It was my fault.” Kiyoomi said. “No more talking, okay? Just rest. You’ve got one hell of a night ahead of you.” Atsumu wanted to protest. But he knew Kiyoomi was right. He sighed, shutting his eyes. He was happy Kiyoomi came to get him, he decided. A small smile played his lips as he fell back into sleep. 

-

Atsumu’s night had not been as bad as he thought. Yes, he spent a lot of it vomiting, but it turned out fine in the end. He had a killer headache when he woke up. 

Back home. In bed. With Kiyoomi next to him. Atsumu’s brow furled in confusion. He remembered walking out. He had left because of the argument. But now he was back, as if nothing had happened.

The rest of the night came back slowly. The memories came as the headache subsided. He remembered the bar, getting drunk as hell, and then Kiyoomi coming to get him. And  _ apologizing _ . 

Atsumu shifted in his grip, yawning. Kiyoomi stirred, peeling open his eyes. A small glimmer of hope entered the onyx orbs. 

“Morning.” Atsumu said, yawning again.

“Good morning.” Kiyoomi said quietly, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. “How did you sleep?”

“How do ya think I did?” Atsumu deadpanned. Kiyoomi snicker softly.

“True.” A heavy silence hung between them after that word. Atsumu wanted to address the previous night, but he couldn’t fight the small fear that bloomed in his chest. 

He still had no idea what was going to happen. 

Kiyoomi cleared his throat, his own eyes sparkling with apprehension. 

“So… about last night.” The spiker began, his voice heavy. Atsumu tensed. He swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, we should discuss that.” He murmured. Kiyoomi nodded, taking a deep breath. Anxiety churned in Atsumu’s stomach as he waited for the shoe to drop. 

“I admit that I chose the wrong words last night.” Kiyoomi began. Atsumu stared at him, raising one eyebrow in mock disbelief.

“Uh huh, I agree, one hundred percent, no arguments from me at all--” Atsumu said, attempting to lighten the mood. Kiyoomi scoffed slightly.

“Okay I get it.” Kiyoomi muttered, his ears slightly pink. 

“Mhm, good.” Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him. Kiyoomi wrinkled his brow in disgust, shaking his head slightly. This drew a laugh out of Atsumu. 

“As I was saying, I should have led differently.” Kiyoomi continued, his voice growing serious. “Because I assure you, you are not my ruination. And if you were, I would want you to ruin me. I would want you to ruin me every day of my life, to be the cataclysm that changes it all.” Butterflies fluttered in Atsumu’s stomach as he gazed at him. His heart was pounding and he gripped his lover a little tighter. 

“Cut ta the chase before I pass out.” Atsumu teased. Kiyoomi’s gaze softened even more. He took another deep breath, then continued slowly. 

“Marry me, Atsumu. Be my ruin for the rest of my life.” Atsumu stared at him, his brain short circuiting. He would have rubbed his eyes if he wasn’t so comfortable in his embrace. Euphoria leapt in his chest. 

Kiyoomi wanted to marry him. He didn’t want to leave him at all. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. He grinned up at him slowly, not even bothering to hide the blush spreading across his face. 

“Dumbass ya should have just led with that last night.” Atsumu scolded gently. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. 

“Is that a yes?” Kiyoomi prodded gently. It was Atsumu’s turn to roll his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart he stared him down, amusement glittering in his eyes. 

“Yes, of course I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewoooo  
> I’m not calling this an interlude because  
> Because if you want  
> You can consider days nine and ten as the same story
> 
> :)
> 
> “All of your flaws and all of my flaws, they lie there hand in hand. Ones we’ve inherited, ones that we’ve learned, they pass from man to man.”
> 
> Flaws by Bastille, an all time favorite song of mine
> 
> Anyway! One day left! Holy crap!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me! See you guys tomorrow for the final day!


End file.
